The subject invention is directed toward the building construction art and, more particularly, to an improved roof deck structure having significant fire resistant properties. More particularly, the invention provides a roof deck structure which is formed as a multiple layer composite from commercially available material to produce a structure which has significant resistant to damage from fire and which is capable of withstanding high temperatures for a relatively extended period of time.
Many different types of roof deck structures have been proposed in the prior art. Significant efforts have been expended in providing roof deck structures formed from various panel arrangements using both synthetic resinous foams, gypsum board and cementatious board materials. Typically, however, these prior art structures have been expensive and/or difficult to form. In addition, their fire resistant properties have been less than desirable. Often, the various support beams and the like have not been fully and properly protected from the surrounding environment. Accordingly, there has been a distinct need for a structure which overcomes the above and other disadvantages present in the prior art.